Vocado
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 725 |Height = 6' 0" (183 cm) |Weight = 180 lbs. (80 kg) |Occupation = Crown Prince of Planet Vegeta (formerly) High-class Warrior King of the Saiyans God of Destruction candidate |Allegiance = Frieza Force (formerly; Saiyan Army until Age 737) Dragon Team Team Universe 7 |FamConnect = Future Vocado (alternate timeline counterpart) King Vegeta (father) Vegeta (brother/teammate) Tarble (brother) Akemi (daughter) Karasuma (grandson) Gure (sister-in-law) Bulma (sister-in-law) Trunks (nephew) Future Trunks (nephew, alternate timeline) Bulla (niece) Bulma Leigh (descendant) Vegeta Jr. (descendant) Kanassan Commander (mentor) Shin (superior) Beerus (early rival/superior) Whis (mentor/superior) Goku (subject/teammate) Gohan (teammate) Krillin (teammate) Piccolo (teammate) Master Roshi (teammate) Tien Shinhan (teammate) Android 17 (teammate) Android 18 (teammate) Frieza (former boss/arch-nemesis/teammate) Good Buu (former enemy/teammate) }} Vocado (ボカドー, Bokadō) is the king of all Saiyans. He is the eldest son of King Vegeta, the older brother of Vegeta and Tarble, father of Akemi and the grandfather of Karasuma. Throughout his childhood, Vocado fought alongside his brethren during the final years of the Saiyan-Tuffle war. Calm and perceptive, Vocado is a man who always presses onward to the future with wisdom and a composed focus. After Frieza killed his father, destroyed Planet Vegeta and brought the Saiyan race to near extinction, Vocado was formally declared the new King and spent the next several years rebuilding Saiyan society on Earth with the few survivors he managed to save. Recently, by the end of the "Future" Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super, he was selected as a candidate to become the next God of Destruction of Universe 7. Appearance Vocado is a slim yet well-built man and closely resembles his father, King Vegeta, with some minor exceptions. Like all Saiyans, he has black eyes and possesses jet black hair with a few shades of reddish brown while having two bangs sticking out like a downward “V” shape, his eyes are sharper and is taller than his brother Vegeta. He continues to wear the traditional RIT-issued Saiyan battle armor with minor customizations, such as the red Vegeta Royal Family Crest on the left side of his armor. He also dons a blue and red cape, similar to the one his father and brother once wore, and sports a black undersuit and dark blue boots. When he transforms into a Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Blue, his hair shape stays the same. Personality Vocado is known for his stoic, level-headed nature, very intelligent, patient, wise and clever demeanor. He always reacted to situations calmly and reasonably, even if the situations endangered him or his people. When compared to other Saiyans, who are cold-hearted and of simple thoughts, Vocado possessed calm judgment and a measure of humanity. Like his father, he has a surprisingly keen mind for warfare and strategy, with his intelligence and cunning being on par with a Tuffle. These traits appear to have taken Zarbon, Dodoria and the Ginyu Force completely by surprise. Yet despite his composed nature, Vocado deeply despises the enslavement and abuse his race suffered at the hands of Frieza. Following the destruction of his home world Planet Vegeta, the death of his father and the near extinction of his people, Vocado swore to exact revenge against Frieza and his imperial army by any means necessary, an intense emotion that triggered the legendary Super Saiyan transformation. Underneath his calm exterior, he can be seen to take personal satisfaction in crushing anyone who wronged him, though he only seeks this kind of vengeance when it is practical. Despite almost single-handedly rebuilding most of the Saiyan race with what little resources he had and choosing to settle on Earth, Vocado was forced to endure the difficult burden of the self-appointed task for more than 20 years — a fact he remains bitterly resentful about. He generally tends to have a low opinion towards Earthlings as he views them as nothing more than inferior and bothersome. Despite this, he chose to spare the lives of Earth's inhabitants (merely out of pity and believing they could someday prove useful) after crushing their military forces in a brief conflict and signing a peace treaty with King Furry that effectively gave the Saiyans control of almost half the planet. If he is impressed with someone, however, Vocado is shown to have a good side, demonstrating his appreciation of Capsule Corporation's inventions of enhancing the fighting potential of the Saiyans at an incredibly fast rate and the company itself as a valuable trading partner. He also demonstrates this constructive side with his sister-in-law Bulma, whom he is surprisingly well-mannered, respectful, and polite toward. With regards to his relationship with his family, Vocado respects his father King Vegeta and genuinely cares about him. However, Vocado appears to have a simple sibling rivalry with his brother Vegeta, labeling him as arrogant, foolish, a spoiled brat and a pest. In comparison, he was in better control of himself, insightful, patient and suppressed his desires for most of his life for the sole objections of the greater good whereas Vegeta was more arrogant, vain, prideful and hot-headed motivated by his own self-interests. Even when fully prepared to vent his emotions, he is able to retain his composure and dignity. He has very little tolerance for reckless egotistical behavior and generally states his opinions of others or what is on his mind aloud. Apparently like Jiren, Vocado rarely fights in person and was implied by Goku to be purposefully holding back when he actually does get involved, using as much power as is necessary to outfight his foes and counter his opponents' attacks in order to display his superiority. But when faced-off against a superior opponent or believing the survival of his race is at stake, Vocado is far more serious and goes all out — going so far as to not speak at all and to finish off his adversaries without mercy or hesitation. Biography Background :Main article: Genocide of the Saiyans The eldest son and heir of King Vegeta, Vocado was born in Age 725 during the Saiyan-Tuffle War. At birth, he was born with an incredibly high power level even by Saiyan standards. His early childhood was marked with violence: when he was three, Vocado battled alongside his Saiyan comrades during the final stages of the ten-year-long civil war that ended with the extermination of all known Tuffles. He became somewhat anti-social, focusing more on his royal upbringing, studying the history of his race, and sparring sessions as he prepared to one day inherit the throne. Throughout his journeys from one planet to another, Vocado quickly learned any skill taught to him, even the ability to read minds and seeing into the future from the inhabitants of Planet Kanassa. A natural prodigy in terms of raw power, Vocado was praised as the best of his generation. With his talents soon being recognized by the interplanetary warlord Frieza, Vocado was occasionally tasked with the hardest combat assignments and accomplished the task at a fast rate, earning him the begrudging respect of Frieza's Elite. With his newfound powers, Vocado proved capable to defeat Zarbon, Dodoria and all five members of the Ginyu Force single-handed. In his youth, Vocado and his brother Vegeta saw their father being stepped over by the God of Destruction Beerus. In Battle of Gods, they don't seem to try to assist their father but in Dragon Ball Super, they attempt to help but they get paralyzed, restraining them from moving by Beerus. A little while before the genocide of the Saiyans, Vocado received a vision prophesying the destruction of his race. Knowing they were nowhere near strong enough to resist Frieza, he started gathering as many Saiyans as he possibly could to prepare for evacuation. Despite this, Frieza kills King Vegeta anyway after the latter attempted to form a mutiny against him to free Vegeta. While observing from space, Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. As a result, most of the Saiyans are killed but few remain. Vocado, overwhelmed by grief and vengeful fury, tapped into his hidden potential and transformed into a Super Saiyan. The remaining survivors knelt before Vocado in awe and declared him their new king. Recognizing the need for a new home, the new Saiyan king ordered his people to migrate to Planet Earth. At some point after settling on Earth, Vocado underwent vigorous training under Whis's guidance (without Beerus's knowledge) every six months and by utilizing his deep mental focus while training, Vocado managed to attain the Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue forms. ''Dragon Ball'' Emperor Pilaf Saga Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga Frieza Saga Android Saga Cell Saga Majin Buu Saga ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! ''Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga Golden Frieza Saga Universe 6 Saga "Future" Trunks Saga Universe Survival Saga Peaceful World Saga ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Baby Saga Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Power Manga and Anime Hailed as the most powerful Saiyan of all time, Vocado is regarded as the strongest warrior in Universe 7, only being surpassed in his universe by the God of Destruction Beerus and his angel attendant/teacher Whis yet has been shown to compete with the former and the latter. From an early age, Vocado showed extraordinary power even by the standards of First-Class warriors and the royal bloodline of the Saiyan race, known to have participated in the later stages of the war against the Tuffles and single-handedly conquer numerous planets in a short amount of time. Similar to Frieza, Vocado is recognized as a prodigy among his race who never trained a day in his life and was still recognized as an incredibly powerful warrior. Even his own father King Vegeta noted that his son had never lost a battle in his life. By the time he was 12 years old, Vocado had already surpassed his father, with his power level being over 240,000. However, driven by the desire for vengeance after Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and nearly drove his race to the brink of extinction, he decided to undergo serious training every six months to become stronger. After unlocking his latent potential under the secret guidance of Whis, Vocado's power increased dramatically and managed to attain the level of the gods, a level that took Goku and Vegeta two years during the events of Dragon Ball Super and yet still remains stronger than both of them in terms of raw power. Statements by authors and guidebooks According to the Dragon Ball Super rival danger scale, Vocado ranks as a ten out of twelve. Vocado is a key player for Team Universe 7 during the Tournament of Power, ahead of Frieza and Goku. Abilities |-|Techniques= Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki_blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Afterimage Technique' – This technique is a short burst of high speed movement, moving much faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *'Execution Beam' – A purple beam of energy Vocado used on a captive soldier of Frieza's army on planet Namek. *'Atomic Blast' – The Atomic Blast is one of Vocado's most powerful attacks. He raises his index finger, middle finger, and thumb forward and fires a powerful bolt of ''ki at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. *'Power Ball' – A support technique. A ball which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. *'Supernova' – A more powerful version of the Death Ball technique, used by Vocado against Jiren during the Tournament of Power. *'Kiai' – An invisible wave of ki that Vocado emits from his palm. *'Pressure Point Attack' – Vocado uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He used this on Zarbon and Dodoria during their sparring session. *'Explosive Wave' – Vocado used it while on an unnamed planet during one of his combat assignments. From what was seen of it, it was apparently powerful enough to not only destroy the planet he was on, but also the surrounding planets as well. *'Divination' – During his training with the Kanassans as a youth, Vocado was given the psychic ability of foresight. Over the years, Vocado gained control over what visions he receives and when they occur. *'De-Fusion Technique' – A rare yet powerful technique capable of forcing two separate beings who performed the Fusion Dance or Potara Fusion to be forcibly reverted back to their original state even before the time limit is reached. Vocado first uses this ability during the Tournament of Power against Kafla, the Potara fusion of Kale and Caulifla. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – A powerful energy wave fired from his right hand. *'Chou Makouhou' – Great Ape Vocado releases a massive wave of energy from his mouth. He seen using it during a flashback of the Saiyan-Tuffle war in Dragon Ball Super. **'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – Great Ape Vocado releases a rapid flurry version of Chou Makouhou. *'Energy of Destruction' – After being hit by Beerus's Sphere of Destruction, Vocado proved to be able to manipulate it himself and absorb the energy of its blast. *'Advanced Movement Analysis' – Vocado accurately predicts where his opponents will strike by simply reading their movement patterns. *'Super Explosive Wave' – Vocado releases a gigantic energy wave that deals far greater damage than the basic Explosive Wave. *'Ultra Instinct' – An extremely advanced ability taught to Vocado by Whis at some point prior to the Tournament of Power, allowing him to dodge attacks without needing to be conscious of them. |-|Forms and transformations= Forms and transformations Great Ape :Main articles: Great Ape and Unlock Potential Like all Saiyans, Vocado can transform into a Great Ape (Oozaru) when he sees the full moon while he possesses his tail. Unlike Goku and Gohan and similar to Vegeta, Vocado retains his rationality and composure when transformed. As such, he also retains the ability to fully speak and manipulate his energy for feats such as flying and is ten times more powerful than his normal form. Super Saiyan :Main article: Super Saiyan At twelve years of age, Vocado achieved this powerful transformation in a rage witnessing Frieza kill his father King Vegeta and destroy his homeworld, unlocking his hidden potential and increasing his base power 50x. The devastation of losing those close to him and the thought of his almost his entire race facing extinction fueled Vocado’s desire to defeat Frieza. In this form, Vocado’s power increases 50x over than his normal state and gains an unflinching response to attacks, easily shrugging them off. As a Super Saiyan, he gains a slight increase in muscle mass, bluish-green eyes, very defined golden hair and eyebrows and a golden aura. After his training with Whis, Vocado fully maters his Super Saiyan form to sap less of his strength. Super Saiyan 2 :Main article: Super Saiyan 2 Vocado achieved this transformation at some point prior to the Android Saga, multiplying his power 100x. It was first seen during Vocado’s fight against Android 18. As a Super Saiyan 2, his hair grows longer and becomes spikier, along with disappearing hair strands surrounding the forehead. He also gains electricity in his aura surrounding his body, In Dragon Ball Super, Vocado uses this form while sparring with Akemi. Super Saiyan 3 :Main article: Super Saiyan 3 Vocado achieved this transformation at some point after the Cell Games, multiplying his power 400x. While it took Goku many years to achieve this form, Vocado ascended as a Super Saiyan 3 in six months. He is first seen using this transformation during the Majin Buu Saga. Super Saiyan God :Main article: Super Saiyan God In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Super, it is revealed by Shenron that Vocado himself had an extensive knowledge about the Super Saiyan God transformation and kept it a secret for nearly 40 years. He explained that he accessed this form while training with Whis to become stronger after Planet Vegeta was destroyed and is first seen using it against the God of Destruction Beerus when his secrecy was exposed. In this form, Vocado is able to sense godly ki, has incredible power, receives a flame-like aura and is able to access the Super Saiyan God’s power at any time. Saiyan beyond God :Main article: Saiyan beyond God After first experiencing the power of Super Saiyan God, Vocado has since ceased using the form and was able to retain the power of God. He became capable of using the full power of Super Saiyan God in combination with his base form – resulting in the Saiyan beyond God state. Super Saiyan Blue :Main article: Super Saiyan Blue During his fight against the God of Destruction Beerus, Vocado first demonstrated his capability of turning into a Super Saiyan while in his God transformation. In this form Vocado’s hair becomes blue and gains a blue aura with occasional electricity. According to Vocado, he obtained this form through vigorous ki control training. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed) :Main article: Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed) Ultra Instinct :Main articles: Ultra Instinct and Ultra Instinct "Omen" A state attained in the Universe Survival Saga prior to the Tournament of Power, Vocado acquired the use of Ultra Instinct after an extensive training session with Whis. His eyes take on more defined and sterner shape, while also gaining silver-colored irises. His aura also produces a complex, silvered aura with silver spark appearance. In this state, Vocado is able to instinctively dodge any attack with his strength, speed, reflexes and natural growth rate being greatly enhanced and process information far quicker and efficiently to learn, react, and adapt to all he experiences. Golden Great Ape :Main article: Golden Great Ape Vocado assumes this form in Dragon Ball GT, which is a combination of the Super Saiyan state and the classic Great Ape transformation. After Vocado becomes fully conscious of himself, he transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 :Main article: Super Saiyan 4 Vocado’s features are quite different from his previous forms: his hair style changes, becoming mid-length longer and more "wild". He gains a violet irises and the pigments around his eyes become lined in dark brown. His tail becomes longer and almost all of his body, except for his chest, gains crimson fur from head to toe. Voice actors *Japanese: Naoya Uchida, Megumi Han (child; in Dragon Ball Z Kai only) *English dubs: **Ocrean Group dubs: Richard Cansino **FUNimation dub: George Newbern Battles List of characters killed by Vocado Trivia Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Characters Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Orphan Category:Sibling Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Time Patrol